Fragment/Graviton Core
Graviton Core Alpha ;The Hero's Trail Well, this is it. I'm off to find Lightning. Serah says her sister is alive, and if I don't believe her, who will? And this isn't just about Lightning. Fang and Vanille are waiting for me to find a way to help them outta that pillar, too. I'm going to leave my engagement pendant with Serah. It's not the right time to get married, not while we still don't know the truth. Besides, I still need to get Lightning's blessing! Graviton Core Beta ;The Hero's Trail Whoa, that was one crazy dream. I didn't really get that talk about gates and artefacts and stuff, but ya gotta do what big sis tells ya, right? Looks like this journey is going to take longer than I figured. But, Serah, and Gadot and the gang, they'll understand. Right? Graviton Core Gamma ;The Hero's Trail Hey, Serah, can you hear me? It seems like wherever I go, I leave this graviton ore stuff in my steps, which you're going to need at some point down the road. Guess that means I should keep walkin', even if it doesn't get me anywhere. Who knows, maybe you'll hear this message some day, through the crystal. At least then I won't have been talkin' to myself the whole time. So, Serah? If you're listening, take care and come home safe! Graviton Core Delta ;The Hero's Trail So, this is Oerba, where Fang and Vanille came from. You know, I always figured they'd be the last ones to turn to crystal and sleep forever. Although I guess they'd slept for centuries before they met up with us; I only ever knew them when they were up and runnin' around. If I'm going to free them, I need to get stronger—much stronger. Strong like I was back then. When I was a l'Cie. Graviton Core Epsilon ;The Hero's Trail I passed by someone when I was in the Historia Crux. He was sleeping, just bobbing along time's current. I didn't get a good look at him, but crazy hair looked really familiar. It was Sazh—I'd bet my favorite bandanna on it. Thing is, last I heard he was piloting some airship. I hope he didn't get caught up in any of this trouble. He's had enough bad luck for one lifetime. Graviton Core Zeta ;The Hero's Trail Hey, Serah. It was good to see you—but hard to say good-bye again. Don't worry about me, though. I found my own gate. And now I'm followin' my path. Hey, and Noel? You there? You make damn sure Serah finds her sister, you hear me? Together, you can do it. I know you can. Graviton Core Eta ;The Hero's Trail So here I am, in the Void Beyond. I heard there's some kind of coliseum place up ahead. I've got something I need to do there. All I have to do is climb on Shiva and head straight in. Only one thing I'm worried about... What exactly is that Caius guy up to? Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2